Atención
by DaeikoSou
Summary: Un día como todos, Ayato sólo quería ser el centro de atención, el único centro de atención para Ruki. [Este One-Shot es para el reto del grupo Diabolik Lovers Adicción Total en FaceBook].


_**Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, sino a Rejet._

 _ **Número de palabras:** 624._

 _ **Pareja:** Ruki x Ayato._

 _ **Advertencias:** Posible Occ [Fuera de personaje]._

 _ **Aclaraciones:** Este One-Shot es para el reto de noviembre, el mes del yaoi en el grupo de FaceBook "Diabolik Lovers Adicción Total". _

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO ÚNICO.**_

 _ **ATENCIÓN.**_

* * *

Habían pasado ya varios minutos en un extenso silencio, uno muy incómodo para Ayato, quien era reconocido por ser impaciente, arrogante, y un vampiro que se aburría con facilidad. Por ende, pasar tiempo a solas con Ruki en silencio le parecía realmente aburrido. Se suponía era un tiempo en el que debían _pasarla juntos_ , aunque jamás imagino sería algo como eso. Ver a Ruki disfrutar de su lectura, pasar de página con la delicadeza de una flor, todo con una total paciencia.

—Me aburro.

La voz del pelirrojo hizo que Ruki subiera su mirada hacia él, quien estaba sentado al frente suyo. Ayato suponía que por fin cerraría su aburrido libro y le prestaría más atención, que él proclamaba como suya.

—¿Enserio? Yo no siento lo mismo —Respondió para regresar su vista hacia su libro—, está muy interesante —Informó.

Una mala mueca en Ayato no se hizo esperar, se levantó agotándose su poca paciencia, o le prestaba atención o se las vería con las niñerías del trillizo menor. Sin temor alguno, se dirigió hasta Ruki y lo despojó bruscamente de su libro, sorprendiendo un poco al pelinegro.

—¿Es qué no entiendes lo que quiero decir? —Dijo con enojo—. Me aburro y quiero que me entretengas —Remarcó.

Ruki suspiró pesadamente, provocando que Ayato lo mirara un poco más calmado, si se podría decir. Cuando menos lo esperó sintió como las manos de Ruki lo tomaban fuertemente del brazo y lo empujaba hacia él, terminando encima del sofá.

—¿Q-qué crees que haces? —Preguntó Ayato entre sorprendido y avergonzado.

—Lo que quieres, ¿no? —Respondió Ruki con una sonrisa— Atención.

—¡Cuando me refería a eso, no era que te me encimaras! —Intentó escapar, pero se le hizo inútil, cuando sintió las manos de Ruki sobre su rostro sabía que estaba perdido. Ayato nunca tendría el control sobre él, o por lo menos no en ese aspecto.

—Deberías aprender a ser más observador, también suele divertir —Dijo mientras lo veía allí abajo, en su total merced, sabía que a Ayato le costaba admitir lo mucho que le gustaba recibir ese tipo de atención de su parte, porque a pesar de todo, terminar siendo sometido por él era algo de lo que Ayato intentaba huir, pero a la final siempre cedía, lo disfrutaba y anhelaba.

Tanto como para ponerse celoso de un libro, el cual estaba recibiendo más atención y más _caricias_ que él.

—No entiendo las tonterías que dices —Manifestó el pelirrojo desviando su mirada enojado, Ruki sonrió por su actitud infantil. Sin poder evitarlo más le besó muy cerca de los labios, el pelirrojo se sorprendió un poco por su atrevimiento—, ¿qué crees que haces? ¡No te he ordenado a hacer eso!

Quizá su actitud de creerse el amo y señor era una de las cosas que más le gustaban, porque sabía que al fin y al cabo siempre terminaba cediendo, aunque muy pocas veces Ruki caía en sus mañas, muy pero muy pocas veces.

—Guarda silencio —Ordenó Ruki para luego callar a Ayato con un beso, en el cual a los pocos segundos terminó por corresponder, aunque no se diera cuenta, Ayato había terminado por ganar, ya que Ruki se había olvidado del dichoso libro y cedió toda su atención al trillizo menor, después de todo eso era lo que estaba pidiendo.

Su relación solía ser así, más que discusiones sin sentido, era una lucha por ver quien terminaba por tener el control o la razón, aunque siempre terminaban ganando ambos de cierta manera. Ruki podía llegar a ver las cosas de una manera _más divertida_ gracias a Ayato _,_ mientras que Ayato podía llegar a ver las cosas _de forma más madura,_ gracias a Ruki. Quizá era el tipo de complemento que siempre necesitaron.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** ¡Saludos! Ahora que tenía tiempo e imaginación decidí escribir mi reto ;3 espero les haya gustado, amo esta pareja, es mi favorita de DL :3 espero nos leamos luego ;3


End file.
